Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to mixing devices and more particularly to mixing devices that mix two or more materials between surfaces, including such as between a rotating rotor and a stationary stator. Particular aspects relate to electrokinetically-altered fluids (e.g., gas-enriched (e.g., oxygen-enriched) electrokinetic fluids) comprising an ionic aqueous solution of charge-stabilized oxygen-containing nanostructures in an amount sufficient to provide, upon contact with a cell, modulation of at least one of cellular membrane potential and cellular membrane conductivity. Further aspects provide for the method of making the electrokinetically-altered ionic aqueous fluid compositions. Particular aspects provide for regulating or modulating of at least one of cellular membrane potential, cellular membrane conductivity, and intracellular signal transduction associated by modulation of at least one of cellular membranes, membrane potential, membrane proteins such as membrane receptors, including but not limited to G-Protein Coupled Receptors (GPCR), and intercellular junctions (e.g., tight junctions, gap junctions, zona adherins and desmasomes). Other embodiments include particular methods of producing the electrokinetically-altered fluids.